1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink injection system for injecting predetermined ink into an ink cartridge by means of an ink injector, and an ink cartridge for use in the ink injection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers generally use a plurality of kinds of color inks to perform high-quality color printing. Accordingly, a plurality of ink cartridges injected with a plurality of kinds of color inks respectively can be mounted on such a printer. Here, ink cartridges having one and the same shape are often used for the plurality of kinds of color inks.
Some ink cartridges have identification blocks as built-in parts (e.g. see JP-A-2003-145792). In each identification block, a notch groove is formed in conformity with an identification piece provided in a predetermined position on a recording apparatus side. The position of the groove bottom of the notch groove (notch groove length) and the front end position of the identification piece (identification piece length) corresponding to that position are set to correspond to the kind of ink. Thus, the ink cartridge is prevented from being erroneously attached to a recording apparatus.